


One Saga's Epilogue

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Headcanon-Timeline [18]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Nico Feels, Nico-centered, Pre-Slash, Reyna and Nico are bros, Will and Nico are bros, post "Blood of Olympus"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of my headcanon-timeline, the tie-in part between my headcanon and the real canon, to be exact. So, directly post "Blood of Olympus".</p><p>--</p><p>August 2010, directly after the Giant War, as in during the last of Nico's POV. Everything else I'd write here would be a spoiler for BoO, I suppose, so read it if you want to know how "Heroes of Olympus" evolves into my headcanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Saga's Epilogue

Title: One Saga's Epilogue – Is Another Saga's Prologue

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; epilogue to “Blood of Olympus”

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, friendship, h/c, Nico-centric, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nicercy (pre-slash)

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel, Jason/Reyna, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Jake/Will, Tyson/Ella Paul/Sally

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Lou Ellen, Nyssa Black, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Tyson, Ella, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Blackjack, Small Bob

Summary: THIS is my head-canon-piece that ties in between “Heroes of Olympus” and, well, my “A Very Half-Blood”-series (seeing as those are the main-pieces on Nicercy's relationship). So, obviously, this will have a LOT of BoO spoilers, seeing as it's basically BoO's epilogue. It ties in right in about the middle of Nico's last POV, answering some things I have been missing (like the reunion between Percy and Sally) and explaining how canon and my head-canon are compatible.

Previous head-canon-pieces you should have read to understand some of the divergences from canon that will be mentioned in here and may confuse you otherwise are: “The Curse of Cabin 9”, “Best Friends and Boyfriends” (re-reading that one just makes me feel like I was about three books ahead of Rick...), “When a Wise Girl Goes to War” and “Reunited Again”.

 

**One Saga's Epilogue**

_ Is Another Saga's Prologue _

 

“I am not going to apologize for my actions, praetor.”

As he said that, the blonde Brit crossed his arms over his chest in defiance, leveling a glare at the Puerto Rican girl in front of him. He looked all the pouting brat he was, who got called out by mommy for misbehaving. Frank next to Reyna glared at Octavian just as heatedly. It was amusing to watch for Nico, really. He was leaning against against a tree in the shadow of the forest.

“I... didn't expect you to”, sighed Reyna, sounding exhausted as she carded one hand through her hair. “What you did risked all of our lives, but... I'm aware you acted on account of New Rome.”

And he did, Nico admitted to himself. When the Argo II had first arrived in New Rome, a possessed Leo had attacked their home. After Romans versus Greeks had already been the cause of the Civil War, it was a safe assumption that the Greeks had come to raid New Rome and kill them. It was the _Roman_ thing to do to plan a counter attack and with two of the three praetors on board of the Argo II, Percy a possible spy and Jason possibly brainwashed by the ones who had captured him months ago. Only Reyna's love for Jason, her new-found friendship and trust in Percy and Annabeth's words had compelled Reyna not to scream bloody murderer back then either.

That aside, in the very end, when Reyna and Nico had finally delivered the Athena Parthenos and appealed to the Romans that the true war was not taking place between Greeks and Romans, he had at the very least been reasonable. Still pouting and wishing to destroy the Greeks, but one must learn to admit defeat when it was called for and a true Roman knew how to chose his battles.

“That doesn't change that you risked our legions”, countered Frank, looming over the blonde.

“Oh, I have the _perfect_ punishment planned for him”, chimed Rachel with a bright smile as she wrapped one arm around Octavian's shoulders in a nearly mocking way.

“What may that be?”, inquired Reyna, cocking one eyebrow.

They were standing in the center of camp, most campers either surrounding them or peeking out of their cabins to watch curiously. Reyna, Frank, Octavian, Rachel, Annabeth and Percy. The Roman leaders, the Greek leaders, oracle and augur. Annabeth watched the ginger cautiously.

“Ella and I decided to come with you Romans”, declared Rachel. “The Sybilline books are all stuck in Ella's head. We're going to document them. And Tavy here has the grateful and honorable duty of writing them down. All of them. With ink and feather. Keeping it classic and all.”

Octavian made a face as most others snickered. But he knew not to argue with her. She had already threatened him with her hair-brush before and he was not keen on repeating that experience. The sudden yelp from a startled Sea Prince interrupted the scene and turned the attention of everyone, including Nico, to the sons of Poseidon; Percy being scoped in Tyson's arms.

“I'll go with Ella. Have to protect my girlfriend”, stated the cyclops, still sounding close to tears. “I will miss you, big brother. But Ella needs me. We will come and visit you again.”

“Okay, big guy”, smiled Percy fondly, ruffling Tyson's hair affectionately. “I'll miss you too...”

Rachel was being hugged tightly by Annabeth, while Piper and Reyna were practically suffocating each other. Unwillingly, Nico pushed himself off the tree and walked up to the group. His sister was the first one to hug him, even though they had already said their good byes in their cabin.

“Come and visit when you're not all shadows anymore”, whispered Hazel into his ear.

“Ti voglio un mondo di bene, sorellina”, breathed Nico against her hair.

He could hear her choke a laugh. She may not understand Italian, but he was pretty sure that his voice was clearly transmitting the message. She was his sister and he loved her. He always would. Frank nodded sharply at him over Hazel's shoulder, signaling that, yes, he would watch over her and love and cherish her the way she deserved. Nico nearly choked as he was hugged from behind so tightly, he feared his ribs would crack. Damn that lost puppy of a Roman hero.

“Promise me you'll stay here, promise me you'll be more social”, muttered Jason.

“You're embarrassing yourself, pontifex maximus”, said Nico calmly. “Put me down this instance.”

The son of Jupiter grinned sheepishly as he put the son of Hades down and looked at him with fond and also sad eyes. Their adventure with Cupid still rang in Nico's ears. Would always. He had only three people he had let close before – Bianca, Hazel and that one friend he had made at camp; Lou Ellen. But when he had first brought Hazel to Camp Jupiter, he had slowly, cautiously started a friendship with Reyna too. It was easy to admit the truth to those he cared about, but if he was being honest, he had never blatantly said it out loud outside of this small circle of trusted once. Admitting his love for Percy in front of a practical stranger like Jason had been different, but it had given him a different kind of confidence. He would have to work up this kind of courage, to be who he was even in front of those he didn't trust if he ever wanted to conquer Percy's heart.

“I promise”, whispered Nico softly as he lifted his fist, a faint half-grin on his lips.

Jason's whole face lit up as they fist-bumped. “This is not the last you see of me, di Angelo.”

“I wouldn't expect any less. After all, I will be overseeing the work on Hades' temple myself”, stated Nico with a full-blown smirk this time. “Can't have you screw that up, Jupiter brat. And... be good to Reyna. She deserves the best. If you're less but the best, I'll send zombies to haunt you.”

Jason actually shuddered at that threat, turning Nico's smirk just barely wicked. Which brought him to the next. Reyna was standing there, looking at him with an expression so much like Bianca's. Fondness and love, but also concern. And somehow gratitude. He gasped as she pulled him into a tight hug, her head resting on his shoulders. He had been intrigued by the daughter of Bellona when he had first brought Hazel to Camp Jupiter and even though he had not been able to trust her with the truth – the full, Greek truth – he had trusted her. The bond between them ran so deep by now, he had to admit that aside from Hazel and Percy, she had become the most important person in his life. The things they had entrusted in each other on their journey to Camp Half-Blood had been intense. She would forever have a special place in his heart.

“Come visit us again, ambassador of Pluto”, stated Reyna. “Not a request, an order.”

“Yes, ma'am”, nodded Nico, slowly letting go of her again. “Be good to him. He's an annoying blonde, but I think he has potential. Don't be too hard on the oversized Golden Retriever.”

“Hey!”, protested Jason loudly from where he was hugging Piper goodbye.

Nico turned to them and he had to admit that he felt some pity for Piper. Out of her two best friends, one was now dead and the other was leaving for the other end of the US together with his girlfriend. Hazel, Reyna and Frank too had become good friends to her over this quest and they would also be leaving. The only reason why it wasn't pure pity he felt was because of the golden-locked blonde who had her fingers intertwined with Piper's. Piper had the support of the one she loved and with Annabeth's help, the daughter of Aphrodite would one day be okay again.

Though Nico had to admit that he had been quite stunned when after Annabeth and Percy had tumbled into Tartarus and he had become the somewhat captain of the crew, he had learned that Piper was worried for her  _girlfriend_ 's safety. It appeared that over the months they had been stuck at camp and Annabeth and Percy had been apart, feelings had bloomed. Feelings that had been put to words before they had reached New Rome in the Argo II.

“Man, this is such a sad party here. Stop being so girly, you all look like you're ready to cry and break down”, grunted Clarisse with a glare, clapping her hands once. “Romans, out. Greeks, to work. We have lots of repairs to do. I want this camp in top form again by the end of the month.”

Nico's eyes danced with amusement. He could see regret and that lingering, somewhat happy sadness that departure brought with it in her brown eyes too. She had grown just as fond of the Romans on their journey to Athens. Nico turned around as all parties seemed ready to leave.

“And where do _you_ think you're going?”

He stopped and slowly turned around to see a sight that was more intimidating than the Furies on a bad day when Nico didn't bring them their Happy Meals. Percy, Will and Lou, all glaring at him.

“My cabin. A nap, perhaps”, replied Nico, raising one inquisitive eyebrow. “Why, Percy?”

“Like Hades you will!”, interrupted Lou irritated. “I saw how crappy you looked when we met on the battlefield and honestly, you don't look that much better! You _fade_.”

“And you're not allowed to fade”, stated Percy softly. “So be a good boy and go with Will.”

“Doctor's orders. You are staying in the infirmary for at least three days”, nodded Will in agreement.

“Three days?”, sputtered Nico as Lou and Percy linked their arms with his.

“Be grateful, if Percy would have his will, you'd be there for a month”, whispered Lou.

“I'm just _worried_. I don't... want to lose any more friends to this war than I already have”, whispered Percy with pained eyes. “So you will do anything you can not to fade. Hear me?”

Nico nodded numbly as he was pulled along by the three other teens.

 

/break\

 

Three days of bed-rest were considerably better if that meant he got to annoy Will. He also had frequent visits from Percy and Lou. Right now, Percy was sitting next to Nico, reading. A rare sight, but he had to work hard if he didn't want to repeat this year. They were faking an exchange year in Rome – the irony, really – as a reason why he hadn't attended the school year. He didn't want to repeat it. He was in one class with Rachel, he had Paul as his teacher – he didn't want to start new all over again. So he was working hard, with the help of everyone. Will was giving him biology lessons, Jake was helping him with physics, Lou had taken over chemistry and Annabeth and Malcolm shared basically every other subject. He could do this, if he'd really, really try. Besides, most of the things they learned at school was useless and would never be required anyway. They only covered what would be referred to in the following year.

“Why are you still here?”, asked Nico softly, looking over at Percy.

“Mh?”, grunted Percy confused. “Because Jake and Will are busy trying to tutor me.”

“Don't say it like that, we're not trying, we're managing. You're really not dumb, Percy”, chided Will with a glare from where he sat cuddled up in Jake's lap. “Just not good with having to read or concentrate for large amounts of time. Hence the switching-subjects all the time.”

Which was a method that worked for Percy. Twenty minutes on one subject and when his concentration faded, they'd switch to a new topic to keep him as focused as possible. Jake nodded as he wrote down an equation on the blackboard behind Jake and Will. Nico watched with mild interest. He had never been one for physics, but an engineer and child of Hephaestus, they were extremely good at these kind of things. They could even explain it in terms Percy and Nico understood, so that was saying a lot, honestly.

“I mean at camp”, clarified Nico, folding his arms behind his head. “And not at home.”

Percy froze a little, fingers tightening in the book into which he was scrabbling his notes. The force of his fingers around his pen nearly broke the poor thing. Good thing it wasn't Riptide.

“Well, I... I need the tutoring. So it would be stupid to leave, while all my tutors are here, right? And camp still needs rebuilding. I have to help with those things”, countered Percy softly.

Nico nodded slowly and regarded the son of Poseidon with a calculating look. No, that was not it. Nico was a nocturnal creature, really. He wandered camp at night, in his dreams. He had come across Percy's dreams. Not because of perverted reasons to snoop into Percy's mind, but because the sheer agony and pain they radiated had called to him, screamed for his attention. He knew how tortured Percy really was from Tartarus, his homeless and memoryless time of wandering the US with the gorgons at his heels, the Giant War and the Titan War. So much had happened in little less than a year and the one left with the scars was Percy, probably more so than anyone else. He had literally carried the weight of the world on his shoulders during all of this.

Knowing Percy, he was probably prolonging his stay here in hopes for the nightmares to stop, because he didn't want to worry his mother. He was most likely also feeling guilty for having been gone for eight months, so he didn't want to add to her worries with his nightmares. He never wanted to burden anyone with his problems, even though he too had enough of those.

“No distracting the student, di Angelo”, warned Jake with a grunt. “Jackson, answer.”

Nico nodded slowly and got comfortable on the bed once more. He guessed one of the reasons why Jake had been so willing to supply his help was because the Hephaestus Cabin was especially burdened with the loss of yet another beloved brother and cabin head. Even Nico had to admit that he felt bad for Leo's death. Sure, the Latino had died to save the world, but still... How was it fair that _he_ had to die to save their world? Shaking his head, Nico closed his eyes to sleep some.

 

/break\

 

It was the third day and Nico should finally be released from the grasps of Will Solace. Still, the blonde kept glaring at him as though he was trying to challenge Nico into collapsing face-first just so Will could maneuver him back into a bed. That guy had a serious mother-hen-complex.

“You know, I can walk on my own”, stated Nico annoyed.

“Yeah. You can. Or I can help you”, grinned Percy, one arm around Nico's waist.

Heaving a sigh, the son of Hades leaned into the welcomed warmth of Percy's body. He enjoyed being this close to the son of Poseidon, being able to take in that unique ocean-like scent. If he was being honest, Nico felt more than ready to admit his feelings to his beloved. The quest with Jason and the journey with Reyna had given him more confidence and the conversation with Hades had only strengthened what he had suspected all along. His feelings for Percy would never fade. Feelings so strong a primordial god like Cupid considered them a challenge, so strong that even Hades had picked up on them and called him out on his behavior and constant pining for the Sea Prince, no, that wasn't the kind of love that would just fade away if he'd try for a couple weeks not to love Percy. But that realization was what kept Nico from admitting them out loud.

He was well-aware that if he'd tell Percy now, it would be a purely selfish thing to do. Percy was still far too damaged from Tartarus to have the strength to attempt a relationship right now. He needed to heal, to at the very last get better. And after eight months gone, Nico didn't want to be the one to take Percy's time with Sally away, because Nico remembered quite well how Percy had put his girlfriend first and before all else while he had been with Annabeth. Right now, Percy didn't need a lover, he needed friends and his family. But knowing Percy, the son of Poseidon would put all of Nico's needs first if they'd start a relationship. And for once in his life, Percy should put himself and his own health and happiness first. Nico could wait.

That was what he had learned. His love for Percy was so strong, he had been waiting and loving Percy from afar for four years now and all it had done was strengthen his feelings for the son of Poseidon. He had moved on from being the confused, little boy who was torn between hating Percy for Bianca's death and yet still running in headlessly when Minos had told him that Percy was in danger. He had challenged Hades head-on when he had freed Percy from the dungeons during the Titan War, knowing this could have as well earned him his father's eternal godly wrath. He had spend months searching everywhere to find Percy. He had gone through Tartarus for the sole purpose of helping Percy with this quest. He had _led_ the quest while Percy had been in Tartarus simply because Percy had requested it of him. And in the end, he had nearly faded into the shadows forever to save a world that had never done much for him, but that was being so well-loved by his Sea Prince. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Percy and if he would have to wait even more years, he would. He would wait all of eternity for the son of Poseidon, because right now, all he wished for Percy was to get over Tartarus and straighten out his life that had been messed up by Hera so much. Other things aside from love had a higher priority for Percy right now.

“So... is Annabeth so coped up with having a girlfriend that she doesn't have time for you anymore?”, asked Nico casually as they reached the Hades Cabin. “You spend the whole last three days in the infirmary, not a single day with her.”

“Oh. Oh, I haven't told you yet!”, yelped Percy, looking like an excited puppy. “She's planning her very own city! A Greek counterpart to New Rome! She says she wants to name it New Athens and in the middle of the market place, the Athena Parthenos will find its place! She's on Olympus right now and all of us seven kinda sacrificed our free-request-thingy from the gods to help her achieve that! Dad will raise an island, close to the shore of Camp Half-Blood, big enough to harbor a large city and Lady Hecate will cast her magical borders around it to make it safe and the Romans agreed to help us building it once they're done with, uhm, well, the repairs of New Rome. And then we'll have our own place to study, work, live, raise children and all of that!”

“That's... exciting”, nodded Nico surprised.

“Jason is already working on the plans for the temples he promised the gods. He's planning them in a skyscraper kinda way, like one really high temple with three or so gods per level. And then we have like a couple of skyscraper harboring the temples”, added Percy, still quite excited. “Annabeth is making all the plans together with her cabin, you won't see her without a pen and a blueprint these days. It's kinda funny. If not for Piper, she probably would totally forget to eat and sleep.”

A safe place for Greeks. Nico had to admit, he liked that idea. New Rome had always impressed him quite a lot and it had made him wonder how the Roman didn't just have a better camp but also a city while those whose legacy was older were stuck in a summer camp. It had never really made sense to Nico. But if someone could build a whole city from scratch, it was probably Annabeth.

“Well, save an apartment for me”, chuckled Nico and sat down on his bed.

Once again, Percy's whole face lit up. It was adorable, really.

“So, uhm, you're coming to the bonfire tonight too, right?”, asked the son of Poseidon as he was lingering at the door. “I mean, your bed-rest is over and all, so...”

Nico nodded shortly, which brought him a last smile from Percy before the other left.

 

/break\

 

Nico did not regret attending bonfire that evening. Will was leading the singing tonight and his friend Chris spend it making fun of him, which did earn the Trickster heated glares from Jake and ended in basically, a prank war. Which was ended by an irritated Clarisse who came to her boyfriend's rescue while Jake went and pouted with his sister Nyssa.

“You _know_ Jake's a bit protective”, chided Will as he sat down between Nico and Chris.

“That's part of the _fun_ ”, countered Chris and rolled his eyes.

“Men. Maybe Annabeth is onto something with turning lesbian”, muttered Clarisse annoyed.

“Not funny”, huffed Chris, looking very close to pouting.

A rare grin slipped onto Clarisse's face as she leaned in to kiss the Trickster. Now it was Nico's turn to roll his eyes. Percy next to him elbowed him and threw him a glare. Nico shrugged innocently.

“So, where's Grover? Haven't seen him around in a while”, asked Nico, changing the topic.

“Well, seeing as Juniper helped Mellie through the pregnancy and birth, Juniper and Grover became the godparents of Chuck – horrible name for a kid”, answered Percy fondly. “He's busy changing diapers, you could say. Juniper is completely obsessed with the little one.”

Nico and Percy weren't the only ones chuckling at that. Clarisse just snorted and shuddered. The thought of pregnancy-hormones-riddled nymphs made her glad she had been on the quest, really.

“So... looks like you guys had plenty fun without me.”

Nico jumped slightly as he heard the sharp intake of breath from Percy's other side where Annabeth and Piper were sitting. Within seconds, the daughter of Aphrodite was out of her seat and half-way over by the person who had basically just caused everyone to freeze. But before Piper could reach him, Jake and Nyssa were already suffocating the little Latino in a tight hug.

“Guys! You're killing me _again_ , I actually think that dying once a week is enough!”, gasped Leo.

“D—Don't joke!”, hissed Nyssa, tears running down her face. “Y—You're dead. H—How...”

“Will! Infirmary! Now!”, called Jake as he threw Leo over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

The younger son of Hephaestus yelped and wanted to protest, but as he craned his neck, he got slapped across the face by a crying Piper. Percy tilted his head and stood, tugging Nico along by the hand, not even aware of the action but very effectively making Nico blush. That boy had no idea what he did to Nico by just existing and being breathtaking, honestly. The Italian shook his head and tried to focus on the not-dead Latino instead, who was by now being prodded by Will like a guinea pig – hammer to the knee, stick into the mouth, light shining into the eyes.

“Guys! I'm fine! I'm alive, stop it!”, protested Leo embarrassed as Will pulled on his shirt.

“You _exploded_. Excuse us for making sure that you're alright”, huffed Nyssa annoyed. “Also, you're grounded for dying. No forges or playing outside for like two weeks!”

“You can't ground me for dying. _I_ am the cabin-head!”, protested Leo wide-eyed.

“Nope. You died, which made me cabin-head again”, grunted Jake, glaring at Leo. “And I agree with Nyssa. You're grounded for dying and not telling us. Where have you been?”

“That is an excellent question!”, agreed Piper, holding one of Leo's hands in an iron-grip.

“So, I kinda died and came back, which did take some time, apparently”, muttered the Latino a bit awkwardly. “And I kinda had a... well, a promise to fulfill. So me and Festus, we went to Ogygia to pick up a friend. She had been kept waiting for so long, I figured I'd owe it to her. Besides, I had a feeling you guys wouldn't let me out of your sight for next couple... uhm... years.”

“So... where _is_ Calypso then?”, asked Percy, shifting a little awkwardly, grip on Nico's hand tightening. “I mean... uhm... didn't you bring her along? Do we need an Atlas Cabin now...?”

“No”, grunted Leo, mildly amused by Percy. “No. I... I left her in Festus' care. She's been stuck at that island for thousands of years, I'm not gonna make her stay at camp. She should roam the world. But _I_ want to settle, I want a place I can call home and camp had become that for me. I know Festus will take care of her and bring her wherever she wants to go.”

“And you're not... upset about leaving her?”, asked Piper concerned.

“I... felt sorry for her when we met on that island”, whispered Leo softly. “Abandoned, alone and cursed with eternal heartbreak. I wanted to help her and I did. But... I never really loved her. I think it's even part of the deal, you know? Being stuck on that island, falling in love with whoever gets dropped in her lap and they just leave, not returning her feelings. Besides, she's kinda a bit too old for my taste. A century, I can barely accept, but everything higher than one millennium is just too old. But... I hope I'll see her again, some day, you know? I mean, we're still friends and all.”

She offered him a small, understanding smile. Nico heaved a sigh. How to tell his sister that...?

“You will IM Camp Jupiter”, ordered the son of Hades with a leveled glare. “There are at least four Romans in mourning of you and you owe them an 'I'm alive'-call. Especially so my sister.”

He raised one eyebrow as he watched Leo's cheeks heating up while the Latino nodded wildly. “Yes! Sure! Uhm, I mean, of course. I... do feel guilty. They must have felt awful...”

“We all did”, stated Piper with a glare.

“And even though you appear uninjured, you've spend about all the adrenaline you have”, commented Will with a pointed look. “You and Nico, you could open up a club, really! Bed-rest. Three days at least and then I'll give you into the tender care of your older siblings.”

Leo grinned sheepishly as he looked at Jake and Nyssa, both staring him down seriously. Nico smirked to himself as he watched how the Latino shrank under their intense glares. The guy could use some dotting, though Nico did feel the tiniest bit bad for Leo.

 

/break\

 

“Please stop pulling my arms.”

Piper, Lou and Percy just huffed as they continued to pull Nico along like a disobedient dog. Just instead of a leash, they were tugging on his arms. Percy was armed with a laptop – Nico had the suspicion that it was actually _the_ laptop from Daedalus and he wondered briefly if Annabeth even knew he had stolen it or if Percy had used her distractedness with New Athens to do so.

“Then at least tell me where we're going”, inquired Nico.

“We're visiting Leo”, stated Percy happily.

“And what are you doing here then?”, asked Nico, looking at Lou. “Or me, for that matter.”

“Percy said something about a _Doctor Who_ marathon and since I completely have the hots for River Song, I am so in. And you generally just don't get a say in the matter”, stated Lou with a grin.

“Wasn't River Song the woman who died in the library?”, asked Percy confused. “So she reappears? Huh. Strange. I wonder what kind of role she's going to get...”

“My salvation!”, exclaimed a sad looking puppy Latino as the four entered the infirmary. “He won't even let me leave the stupid infirmary for food! He threatened to tie me to the bed!”

“Don't test him. He'll do it”, warned Nico unamused, glaring at Will.

The son of Apollo just grinned and waved at the Italian. Piper shushed the Latino and pushed him over so all five of them could somehow, uncomfortably, gather on the bed. Nico found himself stuck between Lou and Percy, with the son of Poseidon comfortably pressed against him.

“What... is this going to be? An orgy?”, inquired the Latino confused.

“You wish”, snorted Percy and rolled his eyes. “No, I was just over at the Athena Cabin to pester Annabeth and overheard how Piper told her that she'd be watching some _Doctor Who_ with you and oh my gosh, I had no idea you like it too! So, I figured I'd come along. I... kinda missed stuff. Being kidnapped by the crazy queen does that. I've been dying to see _The End of Time_! I was so looking forward to that and then, bahm – Hera snatched me away. Just great. Anyway, hearing Piper made me remember that by now there must be like a whole new season out! Gah, all the David! I hope that Captain Jack makes a reappearance soon, oh, do we get to see Donna again too? She made me so sad... No, wait. No spoilers. Let's just watch. You don't mind if we start with _The End of Time_ , right? I'm really curious where Russell will take the show from that awesome season finale on...”

Nico frowned a little confused when Piper, Lou and Leo exchanged pitying looks. Honestly, he had never watched that show before. Heck, he had never really heard of it before either. So he settled in to start in the middle of a plot of a show he had never heard of. Sounded like a grate way to spend his afternoon. And then Percy rested his head on Nico's chest and he changed his mind, because yeah, that actually did sound like a great way to spend his afternoon.

“So, this _Doctor Who_ is about... a doctor? In a hospital, like _Emergency Room_?”, asked Nico.

Even Will joined in on the collective groan he received for that question.

 

/break\

 

It wasn't even a week later that Nico found himself standing in front of the Poseidon Cabin. The skeletal cat on his shoulder meowed annoyed and nibbled his ear. He was not a cat-person. He'd prefer a three-headed dog of a dead kitten any day of the week, really.

But when he entered Cabin Three, his heart fell a little. Percy was laying curled together on his bed, so small he seemed more like a child than the hero who had saved their world two times now. Cautiously closing the door behind him again, Nico walked over to the bed and sat down on it. He tenderly brushed Percy's hair out of his face and the Sea Prince leaned into the touch like a starving man over a plate of food. Frowning concerned, Nico caressed the soft cheek.

“Percy?”, whispered the son of Hades softly. “Come on, time to wake up. You're going to miss your own birthday if you keep sleeping like that. I have plans, you know?”

“Birthday?”, slurred the sleepy demigod, cracking one eye open.

Those sea-green orbs sparkled when he saw the chocolate cupcake with blue frosting and one burning, blue candle being presented to him. His face lit up even more when he spotted Small Bob, sitting harmlessly on Nico's shoulder, with a large, blue bow around his neck.

“B—But h—how... what?”, stammered Percy, staring at the kitten.

“Found him roaming my father's palace. He must have escaped Tartarus”, stated Nico. “He said I'm supposed to tell you that Bob says hello. And that he'd like to stay with you. Also, he thinks the name 'Small Bob' is rather ridiculous and he'd wish for a more appropriate name. I suggest Roulette, it goes well with Blackjack, wouldn't you agree?”

He grinned a little, even when he saw the tears gathering in Percy's eyes, even when he felt his own heart growing heavy. Bob had been his friend too after all. He barely had time to put the cupcake down before he had two arms full of sobbing Percy. And Nico was glad. He was pretty sure this was the first time Percy allowed himself to cry ever since this damn war had started. He had to keep himself together, for the sake of the quest. Losing it during the war would have risked the lives of everyone. But right then and there, the dam broke and all Percy could do was cry and sob into Nico's chest and all Nico could do was hold the Sea Prince and rub his back soothingly. Maybe not the best way to start his seventeenth birthday, but the best way of starting his healing process. If he kept bottling everything up and hiding it behind happy smiles, he would never get over the cruelty that had been the Giant War. Once Percy was settled some again, they got more comfortable and shared the cupcake in comfortable silence, only Small Bob meowed occasionally.

“So... please tell me you didn't plan a big party”, whispered Percy with pleading eyes. “I just don't think it's really... appropriate to celebrate anything just yet. And everyone is so busy with New Athens and with fixing everything that broke during the war a—and...”

And he wasn't really ready to be the center of attention just yet. Nico knew that, he understood it.

“No. No party. I cleared that with Annabeth and even though she glared at me, once she heard what I had planned, she agreed with me”, chuckled Nico. “So get cleaned up and dressed, Jackson.”

Percy looked down on himself and realized he was only wearing his  _ Finding Nemo _ pjs, which made him blush embarrassed. Nico snorted amused as he watched him scramble off and dash into the bathroom to get showered and properly dressed. Nico got up and started packing Percy's most important things. The son of Poseidon was not going to return to Camp Half-Blood any time soon.

 

/break\

 

“ _Boss! Happy anniversary of being born!_ ”

Percy laughed softly as Blackjack whined and pushed his head against the son of Poseidon. Nico cocked one eyebrow intrigued. He regretted not being able to understand horses whenever he saw them being so companionable. Then again, he had his skeletal kittens and three-headed dogs...

“ _Boss' mate! Hello again!_ ”

Nico jumped a little when Blackjack suddenly also pushed his head against Nico and started to lick Nico's cheek. He didn't really get it. Horses had _never_ liked him. It was a Hades-thing. Animals were more sensitive to death, so they tried to stay away from it, but somehow, during his and Reyna's quest, the black pegasus had been more than friendly with Nico, had even let the son of Hades ride him. He had nearly behaved as though Nico was Percy, it had been unsettling.

“Since when are you two getting along?”, inquired Percy curiously.

“ _Had to help boss' mate make the delivery! Dad said being your mate makes him like our boss too_.”

Nico frowned confused as he watched Percy's cheeks darkening, most likely at something Blackjack had said. The pegasus looked rather pleased with himself. Nico needed subtitles.

“Blackjack, listen. I have a request”, interrupted Nico and leaned in to whisper into the horse's ear so Percy couldn't hear it. “I need you to bring us to the Blofisses. Can you do that?”

“ _Sure thing, boss' mate!_ ”

Percy frowned curiously (still blushing. What a cute look on the son of Poseidon, really). Nico just smirked and pulled a piece of black silk out – the remains of the hideous curtains in Hades Cabin; step one in renovating was utterly destroying the horrible interior. The blush on Percy's cheeks darkened when Nico tied the silk around Percy's head, effectively covering his eyes.

“Trust me”, whispered Nico, making it sound maybe a bit more seductive than intended.

Percy's face looked ready to explode as he nodded obediently. Now this gave Nico a whole lot of new ideas for the bedroom that needed to be noted down for later usage, once Percy was his. He helped Percy onto the pegasus' back and then climbed on himself, Small Bob protesting from where he was stuck in Percy's backpack for now.

 

/break\

 

“Tanti auguri di buon compleanno, l'amore della mia vita”, whispered Nico as he untied the silk.

The cloth slipped off Percy's face and his eyes widened as he found himself in front of an open door leading to the place he called home, used to call home before he had been ripped away from everything he knew, loved and cherished. In the open door stood a salt-and-pepper haired man, who seemed to have aged so much over the past months, face worn with worry. The brunette woman in his arms looked just as worn out, but she still held that unique beauty that Percy would always associate with his mother. Her blue eyes shone with tears as she was close to collapsing.

“P—Percy”, gasped Sally, making Percy shudder – he had nearly forgotten her voice.

That is, he had forgotten her voice for months. He had forgotten her face for months. He had forgotten _her_ for months. Another sob wrecked his body as he rushed forward and collapsed into her arms. The two Jacksons sank to the ground as they clung to each other like their lives depended on it. Small Bob jumped off Nico's shoulder, regarding him with a glare.

“ _I will be exploring my new territory_ ”, declared the dead sabertooth-cat.

He just walked past Paul with his tail held high, like he already owned the place. Paul only gave the cat one bewildered look before his focus returned to the two Jacksons. To his family. Kneeling down, he placed one hand on each back, trying to motivate them to get up.

“Come on, let's move this to the living room”, whispered Paul.

His hand slipped up until it rested on Percy's head, ruffling his hair affectionately. There was a single, relieved tear running down the man's cheek. He may only be Percy's stepfather, but he would have to be a heartless bastard not to be overwhelmed with relief now that the boy was safely returned to them after having been missing for eight months. Nico smiled to himself as he watched how the three entered the house, though he was still startled when Paul returned outside.

“Stop lingering around. Get inside”, ordered the teacher, his face stern, but his voice fond as he clasped one large hand down onto Nico's shoulder. “You brought him back to us, just like you promised months ago. The least we can get you is a piece of blue birthday cake.”

“And at least one round of Monopoly!”, called Percy from inside. “Right, mom?”

Nico smiled wryly. It reminded him of the first time he had met the Blofisses. It felt like aeons ago that he had told Percy about the Curse of Achilles, like a whole lifetime laid between then and now.

“I thought you'd rather spend the day talking to your mother”, countered Nico.

“We have _months_ to talk about and I really hope we will have months time to talk about it. Not... not today. I don't want to think about the war today, I just... want to be happy”, whispered Percy.

Sally sobbed a little as she clung to her son, pulling him into another tight hug. “I'm just so glad you're here and safe and not hurt... I'm so glad to have you back, my little boy... I missed you...”

“I missed you too, mom. So much”, whispered Percy, face buried in her hair.

Paul and Nico left to get the cake and plates, giving mother and son at least a moment to exchange the very most important things, to hold each other and cry just a moment longer, because they deserved it. They deserved this and the world. Nico's heart ached a bit as he watched that scene and fleeting memories of Maria di Angelo passed through his inner eye, late evenings in Venice when Maria would sing soft, Italian lullabies to him and Bianca.

“Tell me the truth”, prompted Paul as he got the plates out of the cabinet. “How is he? I know he will say 'fine', because he doesn't want to worry his mother and me. But...”

“Physically speaking, he _is_ fine”, answered Nico reluctantly, cutting the cake. “A few scars, but everything is healed just fine. It's more... the emotional part that troubles me...”

“Mh?”, grunted Paul inquisitively. “Why?”

“He's literally been through hell. Tartarus, the Greek equivalent of it”, answered Nico, keeping his voice low and soft so only Paul in the kitchen with him could hear it. “He's been through a lot and I suspect that he's suffering from PTSD. The other day, when something in the Hecate Cabin exploded and the camp reeked of sulfur, he had a panic-attack. I remember the stench of Tartarus too, I was down there before Percy, and... I think it send him into a flashback. He's suffering from nightmares. The really, really bad kind. I don't think he'll get over all of this on his own.”

“He won't have to”, stated Paul firmly. “Sally and I will make sure of that. He's not alone.”

Nico knew. He knew Percy had the love and support he needed. That was all he needed to know.

 

_~*~ The Beginning ~*~_


End file.
